


American Romeo

by vaingloriousactor



Category: American Civil War RPF
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Soulmate AU, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaingloriousactor/pseuds/vaingloriousactor
Summary: So I got this as a prompt on Tumblr and I made it a fic. The soulmate American History AU no one asked for.





	American Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Don't like it don't read it. Got it?

Their father had told them it was a curse, that, because he eloped with the woman whose initials were not etched into his skin, that because he left his true soul mate yearning and broken, that none of his children would have soul mates. It was God’s will. They all responded differently.

 

“I am the captain of my own soul.” His brother said with a laugh one day and once he had cleaned up his wrist, Edwin noticed that Johnny had carved his own initials into his skin, “J.W.B.” forever marking his brother’s left hand in India ink. 

 

(Years later, when he and Asia were asked to identify the body, he would remember those etchings.  What he and Asia did not know was that closer to his shoulder his skin bore the initials “D.H.” But it was perhaps blasphemous to allow themselves to consider him a human capable of love, especially in those last weeks)

 

Asia once confessed she had a soul mate. Edwin never asked, aware the name was not that of her husband, but one time caught a glimpse of a “J,” just barely hidden by fabric, the top of her left wrist always covered by lace or cotton.

 

And then it happened. That fateful day. The man he pulled back from the tracks was beautiful, delicate, with smooth features and dark hair. As Edwin deposited him safely on the ground he saw the initials. The letters were printed across his hand. “E.B.”

 

They shared that night together, entangled in ecstasy and as he left, Ned saw the letters in his own palm. “R.T.L.” When he had learned the man was the president’s son, Ned was filled with dread.  He had no desire to partake in such a disastrous plot, no wish to be a star crossed lover.  He wished only to live in a certain quiet contentment, to raise his sweet baby Edwina until she found the “I.G.” whose initials were painted on her heart.  But such things were not meant to pass, for, come that dreaded April, Edwin knew he was to play Romeo.

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah, the Robert to my Edwin (but also the Davey to my Johnny)


End file.
